Operation Galactic Storm
Who probe Rick Jones in an attempt to learn where the Psyche-Magnitron is located. After fighting a Kree Sentry, Captain America and the West Coast Avengers track down Rick and rescued him, but not before the Imperial Guard were able to get what they wanted. Quasar then went in pursuit of the Shi'ar. Quasar soon finds himself in the middle of a fight between the Imperial Guard and two Kree operatives (Captain Atlas and Dr. Minerva), which is over Captain Marvel’s Nega-Bands. Atlas took the bands and upon activating them, switched places with Rick Jones who had arrived on the moon without an air supply. Atlas was defeated by Wonder Man, who then freed Rick Jones from the Nega-Bands. Meanwhile back in Kree space, the Kree Eternal, Ultimus was recruited by the Supreme Intelligence. During their investigation of the destruction of the Starcore space station, the Avengers discover that the culprits were the Shi’ar. Learning that the Shi’ar and Kree were at war with each other, and were using Earth space as a hyperspace midway point, which was destabilizing the Sun. Captain America then divided the East and West Coast Avengers into three teams. One team was sent to the Kree Empire, another was to remain on Earth, and a third one was sent to the Shi'ar Empire. The rogue Shi'ar princess (Deathbird returned and joined forces with the Shi’ar, while the Supreme Intelligence revealed his newly created strike team consisting of super-powered Kree, Starforce. The Shi'ar and Kree Galaxies The Avengers team sent to the Kree Empire was attacked by Starforce due to the actions of Iron Man, forcing the team to surrender to the Kree. Meanwhile the Avengers team that was assigned to the Shi’ar empire got sidetracked, as they ended up in a firefight between the Kree and Shi’ar. The Imperial Guard mistakenly assumed that the Avengers were there as allies of the Kree. During the battle, Thor destroyed the Shi'ar Stargate after sending Gladiator through it. During the skirmish it is discovered that a Skrull operative was disguised as a Kree. Through the use of her magic, Sersi helps the Avengers escape Kree captivity. The Kree Starforce attempt to intercept them, as it would help them in their bid to restore control of the Kree Empire to the Supreme Intelligence. Back on Earth, the Avengers team left behind failed to prevent the theft of Mar-Vell’s Nega-Bands by the Imperial Guard due to the unprofessional actions and attitude of the team’s leader, US Agent. The Shi’ar ship was chased by Quasar and her, whom were forced to fight the Imperial Guard. Quasar damaged the star drive, stranding those on board. By which time the Imperial Guard had already transmitted to Nega-Bands to Shi’ar space. Using the power of the Nega-Bands, the Shi’ar created a portal in space which would permit them to send the Nega-Bomb directly into the Kree Empire via Earth space. Wonder Man and the Vision boarded the ship carrying the bomb to stop its use. Which was being piloted by the Starjammers who clashed with the heroes until they learned what their mission was, at which point they abandon the Nega-Bomb. In the Kree Empire, Deathbird assassinated the current ruling Kree leaders (Dar-Benn and Ael-Dann), which results in the Supreme Intelligence regaining control of the Kree. Starforce defeated and captured the Avengers team, after which the Supreme Intelligence ordered their execution. Goliath was able to convince Deathbird to help free the Avengers, though they were forced to leave Captain America behind. The team headed out to space, in an attempt to stop the Nega-Bomb. Which was found floating in space by a Skrull ship, which commandeered the bomb. Majestrix Lilandra began to have second thoughts about using the Nega-Bomb, but was convinced to stay the course by her advisor, Araki. Starforce attempted to assassinate Lilandra, but she was defended by not only the Imperial Guard but also the Avengers. Lilandra ordered the cancellation of the mission but was unable to recall the Nega-Bomb as it was now under Skrull control. Back on Hala, Captain America was forced to fight a series of old enemies. They turned out to be constructs that were created by the Supreme Intelligence. Meanwhile the rest of his team, led by Iron Man were racing to intercept the Nega-Bomb. During a clash between the Imperial Guard and Avengers back on Chandilar the Shi'ar throneworld, it was revealed that Araki was actually a Skrull imposter. Which convinced Lilandra that the war needed to end and peace restored between the Shi’ar and Kree empires, but first the Nega-Bomb needed to be stopped. Her attempted to stop the Skrulls but was defeated by the Super-Skrull. Quasar was warned by the Skrulls that they would detonate the Nega-Bomb in Earth space if he interfered with their mission to deliver the bomb to the Kree Empire. Quasar let them continue, prioritizing the investigation of the Sun’s sunspot activity. With the help of Her and Binary, Quasar pulled the sunspots which were generated by anti-matter into the Quantum Zone. Fall of the Kree Empire Vision and Wonder Man attempted to prevent the delivery of the Nega-Bomb by stopping the Skrull ship towing the bomb. The two Avengers teams that were sent to the Shi’ar and Kree empires then arrived but they are too late, as the bomb detonated with Wonder Man still on board. The Shi’ar were victorious but they didn’t celebrate their victory, as their long distance scans let them witness the the cataclysmic devastation brought about by the Nega-Bomb which resulted in the death of billions. The fallen Avengers were recovered by Thor and Quasar, having been saved by Sersi’s magic, including Wonder Man and Vision who were at the epicenter of the explosion. Back on Hala, Captain America was recovered by Deathbird. In the aftermath the Supreme Intelligence revealed to the two of them and the rest of the Avengers who had arrived, that the destruction caused by the Nega-Bomb was part of his master plan to kickstart the evolution of the Kree. Captain Atlas asked the Avengers to avenge the Kree by killing the Supreme Intelligence, after which he and Dr. Minerva committed suicide via the use of a disintegration beam. The Avengers debated what to do and split into two factions, one led by Captain America which was against murdering the Supreme Intelligence and the other led by Iron Man saying he should be executed. The latter team then attacked the Supreme Intelligence, defeated the constructs he created, and killed him with the Black Knight’s energy sword. After which Lilanda arrived, claiming the Kree Empire for the Shi’ar Empire. Deathbird was made the viceroy of the conquered territory, with the Starforce as her personal guard. Unknown to them all, this too was part of the Supreme Intelligence’s plan. His matrix had survived and was uploaded into a nearby starship. Aftermath The former territories of the Kree Empire would remain a part of the Shi'ar Imperium for nearly a decade, until the machinations of the Supreme Intelligence would restore the Kree Empire. During their rule over the Kree they faced various Kree resistance groups (insurgents and terrorists) operating within the Kree galaxy. One of which working with the rogue Shi'ar group (Crystal Claws), wrecked havoc across the Shi'ar-controlled galaxy by detonating another Nega-Bomb. The Avengers had to deal with remnants of the Kree military (Starstealth and Lunatic Legion) determined to avenge the destruction of Hala, by destroying the Earth or humanity as they believed the Avengers as being responsible for the Nega-bomb. Nearly two decades after the war, another war erupted between the Shi'ar and Kree, this time ending in the defeat and conquest of the Shi'ar by the Inhuman-led Kree. Though the Kree reign over the Shi'ar lasted only a few years, with the Shi'ar regaining control of their empire with Gladiator as its Majestrix. | Part1 = Captain America Vol 1 398 | Part2 = Avengers West Coast Vol 2 80 | Part3 = Quasar Vol 1 32 | Part4 = Wonder Man Vol 1 7 | Part5 = Avengers Vol 1 345 | Part6 = Iron Man Vol 1 278 | Part7 = Thor Vol 1 445 | Part8 = Captain America Vol 1 399 | Part9 = Avengers West Coast Vol 2 81 | Part10 = Quasar Vol 1 33 | Part11 = Wonder Man Vol 1 8 | Part12 = Avengers Vol 1 346 | Part13 = Iron Man Vol 1 279 | Part14 = Thor Vol 1 446 | Part15 = Captain America Vol 1 400 | Part16 = Avengers West Coast Vol 2 82 | Part17 = Quasar Vol 1 34 | Part18 = Wonder Man Vol 1 9 | Part19 = Avengers Vol 1 347 | Notes =* Quasar Vol 1 was a direct-only series at the time, so a Quasar Special Vol 1 series was released on newsstands in its place, printing the same materiel as the direct issues. | Trivia = * An arcade game loosely based on the storyline was released in 1995 by Data East, Ltd. | Links = }} Category:Wars Category:Avengers Storylines